


In His Place

by awkwardgturtle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feeling the nudity, Feelings, M/M, Nudity, all those fun things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardgturtle/pseuds/awkwardgturtle
Summary: He examined the medal again as if willing it to turn silver before his eyes, but to no avail. His silver hung on the neck of Viktor’s protégé, one not quite a replacement for Viktor’s absence, but talented enough to take Chris’s spot on the podium. Enough to replace Chris in standing at Viktor’s side. And that kiss…





	In His Place

Chris turned his bronze medal over in his hands. It felt like such a long time since he’s been given one, as used to standing just one step lower on the podium than Viktor as he was. Used to staring up at him with a fire in his eyes, used to making snide remarks about how well a silver medal would match that sliver hair. He examined the medal again as if willing it to turn silver before his eyes, but to no avail. His silver hung on the neck of Viktor’s protégé, one not quite a replacement for Viktor’s absence, but talented enough to take Chris’s spot on the podium. Enough to replace Chris in standing at Viktor’s side. And that kiss…

“Chris?

At the sound of his coach’s concerned voice, Chris tucked the medal away along with some of his more unsettling emotions. He straightened into a more dignified position to smile at his coach. “Ah, Josef. I was just about to come looking for you.”

Josef donned a doubtful look, but doesn’t challenge him. “If you’re ready, there are some reporters ready to speak with you.”

Chris fought a sour expression. Having to face the cameras was the about least appealing thing he could imagine. “Mmm. I think I’d rather get changed, first. Can you keep them occupied?”

Josef nodded. “I can say a few words if it comes to that. Viktor is holding most of their attention for now.”

Chris chuckled. “Of course he is. Thank you, Josef.”

With that, Josef left Chris to himself again. He briefly considered just sneaking back to the hotel, but he couldn’t leave his coach in such a way, so he instead ducked into the locker room. His skating bag hit the bench with a _thud_ as he began to shed his jacket and unlace costume, releasing this feelings of disappointment along the way. There was no use feeling that way now. He was most of the way to nude when he heard someone enter in behind him, but he continued undressing, unperturbed.

“Aah, sorry!” Yuuri’s voice did turn Chris’s head. He was in his street clothes already, but his hair was still slicked back, with his glasses sitting ever so slightly crooked on his nose. “I didn’t think anyone else was still in here.”

“That’s alright,” Chris said smoothly, turning to give Yuuri a more complete view of his front. “I welcome the company. Join me.”

Yuuri shook his head, eyes respectfully elsewhere, but otherwise seemingly unphased by Chris’s nakedness. “I just left my headphones behind. I can wait.”

Sure enough, on a nearby bench sat a pair of abandoned earbuds. Chris couldn’t help but feel somewhat disappointed, though he couldn’t fathom why. “I see. Well, don’t let me stop you.”

For a split second Yuuri looked unsure, but he made his way to the bench and retrieved the buds, shoving them into his pocket. “Um. Thank you.” He shifted on his feet for a moment. “Congratulations on qualifying for the Final, by the way.”

Chris’s eyes widened. All of these emotions over Viktor and his bronze medal had made him entirely forget about making it into the Final. “I—… Thank you.”

Yuuri stood there a moment longer, but when Chris said nothing else, he turned toward the exit. Suddenly and strangely, Chris felt the need to reach out to Yuuri, not wanting him to leave quite yet.

“You did well today.”

Yuuri stopped short, looking back toward Chris. “Huh? Oh, thank you. There’s a lot to work on, but—”

Chris cut him off with a laugh, sauntering closer and resting a hand on the small of his back. “We all have something to work on. Take the compliment, darling.”

Yuuri reacted to his touch with a startled gasp and jump as if he’d been shocked, but, like when he’d been groped the other day, he didn’t move away. “Th-thank you. You looked good out there, too…”

Stepping closer, Chris leaned into Yuuri’s space if only to watch his blush spread. “Oh, you liked it, did you?”

“O-of course,” Yuuri stammered. “Your skating always has had a certain… sex appeal.”

A catlike grin spread across Chris’s face. “Is that so? Well I’m glad you noticed. After all, you seem to have found quite a bit sex appeal of your own.”

Though he was acting more serious after Yuuri’s short program, he had definitely spent some quality time with his hand that night. The sensual way he’d moved on the ice was reminiscent of the way he’d looked swinging around that pole at last year’s banquet. Chris chased away the lingering memories of Yuuri’s powerful thighs wrapped around solid steel before his bare body betrayed how much he enjoyed thinking about it.

“O-oh, well, I, um…”

Another gentle chuckle. “Do tell, what kind of _coaching_ has Viktor been doing to teach you something like that?”

Without realizing, he pulled Yuuri close enough that their bodies were mere inches apart. He had expected Yuuri to sputter and stammer and wriggle away, but instead something happened Chris had never seen before. Like flipping a switch, Yuuri’s body language changed. His chin raised and his muscles relaxed, one hip cocking out just so. “What makes you think it was _Viktor_?”

“Oho, well,” Chris said, thrown off his guard by Yuuri’s bold words, “who else could be showing you moves like that? Don’t be shy, I won’t tell your master that you’ve been off the leash.”

Something flashed behind Yuuri’s eyes. “He’s _not_ my master.”

Before Chris could needle him again, he was being pulled into a searing kiss. His heart tripped over itself several times before he could orient himself. Yuuri’s hand was buried in his hair, and the other was dragging over his chest and down over his abs, as if feeling out the muscle there. The kiss itself was inexpert, but Yuuri made up for it with his aggressiveness because before he knew it, Chris’s back hit the lockers behind him. He groaned and pulled Yuuri even closer until the cold zipper of his jacket was pressing almost painfully against his chest. He hadn’t thought their conversation would end up like it had, but he was glad he dressed for the occasion.

Just as he began to entertain thoughts of relieving Yuuri of some of his layers, the sound of the door opening interrupted their spontaneous whirlwind of passion.

“Yuu~ri!” Viktor’s voice filled the locker room, and Yuuri leaped back from Chris, even though they were well out of view from the door. “Where did you go? You didn’t get lost, did you?”

“H-here,” Yuuri called back, the blush returning to his face tenfold. “I’m here! I’m coming!”

Yuuri barely spared Chris a glance as he scrambled for the door, and just like that, the spell was broken. He listened to their retreating voices as Viktor whined about being abandoned and Yuuri stuttered apologies.

“Well,” Chris said to an empty locker room, his eyes now opened to what this season could become. “I’ll see you in Barcelona, Yuuri.”


End file.
